Family Matters
by Elenor GreanLeEf
Summary: When there is a sudden increase of deaths at a college the BAU is called into investigate. However, things get complicated when the victims all have one connection, they are enemies of someone close to a member of the team.
1. Jealousy

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Criminal Minds...too bad -.-

* * *

_

"Elise, why don't you go up?" one of her friends asked. It's the blond headed boy, what was his name again? Arnold, Andrew, Antony? Yeah, Antony, that's it. He never did like Antony; he was too loud and too pushy.

"Yeah, how bout you go up? You'd have fun!" the black girl said. He didn't even have to think about her name, it's Kelly. He knows this one's name easily. Elise never went anywhere without her. He doesn't like Kelly either. She takes too much of Elise's time up, time that he should have.

He watched as Elise shook her and looked nervously around. "Guys, I don't think it's a good idea," she tells them. He smiled slightly; he didn't think it was a good idea either. He didn't want anyone to see her, his redheaded beauty, and he most defiantly didn't want anyone to hear her. Only he should be able to hear and see her, no one else.

The dark headed boy leaned over to her and put his arm around her. He had to restrain himself from getting up and going over to punch this one's lights out. Mike was the one he hated the most, and it took all his power to stay put as he saw Mike whisper in her ear. He couldn't hear what he was saying, but he could see Elise blushing. He didn't like that. Mike shouldn't be allowed to make her blush; he shouldn't be allowed to have his arm around his Elise.

"Oh okay I'll do it," Elise said, giving in to the pressure of her friends. He hated her friends, even the ones that aren't here, he hated every last one of them. They weren't good enough for her, they didn't deserve her.

He sighed as he seen her get up and walk to the stage; he didn't want her up there. He almost considered going up there before he heard someone call out.

"Oh great, now all of our ears are going to bleed! Maybe we should just leave now?" He looked over to the person who said this and his eyes narrowed. Of course it would be Rebecca that would open her big mouth. He gritted his teeth as her and her friends laughed over her stupid outburst. No matter how much he hated Elise's friend, he would always hate her enemies more. At least her friends served some purpose, her enemies only causes her pain and aggravation.

He wanted to get rid of Rebecca so bad. She was an annoying little bitch. He suspected that she was just jealous of his Elise, and he believed that was part of the reason why she had died her hair red. He had always thought the idea of yanking all of her hair out was appealing, but cutting that big tongue of hers out was a nice idea to.

"Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time, I feel alive," he heard Elise begin to sing, which snapped his attention back to her. He loved her voice and she always sang this song so well. "And the world, I'll turn it inside out yeah. I'm floating around in ecstasy, so don't stop me now. Don't stop me 'cause I'm having a good time. Having a good time."

"Common lets go, there is only so much torture I can handle," he heard Rebecca say loudly. His eyes snapped back to her.

"You can go Rebecca, we are going to stay here," her friend told her.

He smiled slightly as he saw Rebecca's eyes go wide. "What, why would you want to stay here and listen to that!" she practically yelled as she gestured to Elise.

"Rebecca we came here to have fun, and that's what we are going to do, so we are staying here. I'll see you later."

"Fine!" Rebecca said as she got quickly up from the table. His eyes narrowed once again as they followed her out of the room. Man that bitch was annoying; he would give anything if he could shut her mouth permanently. Then again maybe he could, he did it to those other assholes, so why couldn't he do it to Rebecca?

He looked over her as she started to leave the room. She was small; he wouldn't have any problem with her. She would scream though, oh he knew she would scream. He grinned slightly and then stood up. Yes, she would scream, but no one would be around to hear her when she did.

_Jealousy in romance is like salt in food. A little can enhance the savor, but too much can spoil the pleasure and, under certain circumstances, can be life-threatening: Maya Angelou_


	2. He's Escalating

Jennifer Jareau, more commonly known as J. J. to her friends and co-workers, poured herself some coffee. She sighed as she took a sip of it. People would think that after a while that the person who made this coffee would know how to make it better, especially since they worked for the FBI, but that never happened. Briefly J. J. thought she needed to remember to bring her own coffee to work as she grabbed a stack of folders and walked back to her office.

J. J. had an important job, she had to decide what cases needed the BAU, and if more than once case needed them she had to decide which one they were going to go to first. It was tough sometimes, but she did her job well.

Just as she took another drink of her coffee the phone rang. She hurried to pick it up.

"SSA Jennifer Jareau," she said.

"Eh, hello Miss Jareau," a man said. He seemed clearly uncomfortable. "I'm detective Wilson, chief of police of the Berea police department in Ohio. I know you are probably a busy woman, so I'll keep this short. There have been several students from the local college that have been murdered. My department can't seem to find any leads and a lot of people are starting to get worried. Hell, I'm getting worried ma'am."

J. J. could tell that this man was indeed very worried. He sound tired and his voice shook slightly as he spoke. She wanted to help him out but she wasn't sure if this was the kind of case they could take.

"Sir, could you send me the files you have?" J. J. asked him.

"Yeah, sure I'll send you anything you want," Wilson said and then sighed. "I'll warn you, it doesn't look like they are connected, but something just isn't right. We have never had any students murdered. Hell, we have only had one suicide in the last five years. Now they are just dropping like flies. I mean four students are dead. It just doesn't make any since to me."

She wanted to help him, he seemed so desperate. Finally she said, "Send me the files and I promise I will have my team look at them. If we decide that this is a case we can be helpful on we will be there soon."

"Thank you ma'am," he said. "You don't realize how much I appreciate this."

When he hanged up J. J. opened the email she had just received. Apparently the detective had gotten everything together already. J.J. sighed and leaned back as she looked over everything he had sent. It looked like it was going to be a busy day.

* * *

"Today I received a call from chief of police in Berea Ohio," J. J. said as she briefed her team. "He told me four students in the last two months have been murdered."

J. J. handed each person in the team a file and then pointed the remote at the screen. Two pictures came up. One was a class picture of a young man with brown hair; the other was a crime scene picture of the same man. His throat had been cut and it looked like he had been stabbed several times.

"James Rice was found on the 2nd of March," J. J. said. "His friends said that the night before they had been out and James decided to leave early. When they didn't see him in his room, no one thought it was strange because it was typical of James to not come back to his room."

One again, J. J. made two new sets of pictures come up. This one was of an African American man. Once again, he looked happy in the picture that was taken when he was alive, but in the other all happiness was clearly gone. Just like the previous two his throat was cut and he had multiple stab wounds.

"Richard Tomas was found on the 17th of March. Unlike the previous two victims everyone believed he was at his dorm room. In fact, his roommate said Richard had a major test to study for and there was no way he would have left the dorm room willingly. His roommate didn't come back until the morning because he was meeting with his girlfriend. When he did he said nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He had just assumed Richard had left early for his test."

J. J. pointed the remote again and two new pictures came up. It was another class picture, and this time the victim was female. She was Asian, and could be described as very pretty. However, in the crime scene photo she was anything put pretty. Her face had been cut repeatedly and was almost unrecognizable. Her body had been stabbed to, and her throat had also been cut.

"Vicky Luka was found on the 5th of February," J. J. told them. "Her off campus boyfriend dropped her off and she was supposed to be returning to her dorm. When she didn't get back to her room, no one thought anything about it because they just assumed she was with her boyfriend."

J. J. made the last set of pictures come up. In the class picture the girl had brown hair. Like the others she seemed happy. In the next picture she was not recognizable at all. Like Vicky, her face had been stabbed repeatedly but this was far worse. In some places there weren't any skin at all, just muscle. Her body had been mutilated as well. One strange thing they noticed was that her hair was not on her head, but lying in piles around her.

"Rebecca Morris was found on the 13th," J. J. said. "Her friends said they had been at a local club when Rebecca wanted to leave. They said she was getting angry and wanted them to come, but they decided to stay at the club. She left alone and once again no one thought anything when she didn't come back to her room. She never spent a lot of time in her own room, so it wasn't unusual."

J. J. changed the pictures again, causing all the photos to come up. Then she looked at the team and sat down.

"There is one other thing about Rebecca," J. J. told them. "As you can see her hair was pulled out, but they also found out that someone had cut her tongue out."

"He's escalating," David Rossi said as he looked at Aaron Hotchner. "He's getting more violent, and he's killing sooner."

Everyone looked at their unit chief and waited for him to say something. Aaron looked back over at the pictures and then said, "We leave in five."

* * *

_A/N: And here is chapter number 2. I hope you all like it! There should be a new chapter up soon. _


	3. The Plane and Waiting

Aaron Hotchner was looking at the file in his hand as he waited for the plane to take off. His face had a blank expression on it, and to anyone who didn't know him well (and some people who did) it would seem like the pictures didn't bother him. However, this conclusion was wrong. It did bother him that these students had died, it bothered him that there were people out there who would do things like this. That was why he was able to do his job; he wanted to stop things like this from happening.

After reading the file on Rebecca Morris, he looked up. One of his team members was missing. "Where is Reid at?" he asked.

"He was on the phone," Derrick Morgan said. "He said he'd be here in just a minute."

Aaron's eyes narrowed slightly, that seemed odd. Reid was usually one of the first people on the plane after him. His eyes narrowed even more when Reid finally appeared and sat down. For a second the young man seemed slightly flustered, but then that was gone as he got his folders out.

A few seconds later, after the plane started, they began to talk about the case.

"He's clearly escalating," Rossi said, "but there's not any similarity between the victims. He's killed two males and two females, and they weren't sexually assaulted, so this isn't about sex."

Morgan held up the pictures of the two men. "These guys are fit. It would have to take a lot of power to take them down," he said. "Our UNSUB is probably a fit male."

"He's used a knife on all the victims," Emily Prentiss said. "He wants power and control."

"He feels out of control in his own life," Rossi added, "powerless and he hates this."

Reid looked up from the files in his lap and said, "He's more violent towards the women than he is towards the men. With the men he stabs them a little. With the women he's tearing them apart."

"The UNSUB is clearly angry, but he's really angry at the women," Hotchner finally said. "It's possible that he's being dominated by a woman and he's taking his frustration out on them."

"Then why is he killing men as well?" Rossi asked.

There was a pause while they all tried to think of why the UNSUB would be killing both men and women. It was broke by the sound of Penelope Garcia's voice. Everyone turned to the computer to see what she had to say.

"I just received the autopsy files for the victims," she said. Her normally happy voice was serious. "They were stabbed before he finally killed them. I'm sending them to you now."

After they had all looked at the files, Hotchner said, "He has to do this. He wants to torture his victims." He noticed a few of his team member's look up when he said this. Hotchner had a good idea why. They were probably wondering how this was affecting him. He didn't really like it, but he couldn't blame them either. Even though Foyet was very dead (he knew that because Hotchner had killed him himself) the memory of what had happened still haunted him. Hotchner would never tell anyone that.

"But why?" Morgan asked. "Usually when we see this kind of rage there is a sexual motive, that isn't the case here. He's killing anyone; black, white, male, female, with this guy it doesn't matter. Why is that? What is the connection between these people other than the fact that they go to the same college?"

"It could be that he is making a point," Reid offered with what appeared to be a thoughtful look. "He could be attacking the college by doing this."

All of the team members looked at him, and each had the same grave look on their face. If he was attacking the college, they all knew there would be a lot more deaths.

* * *

He was watching her again, he loved to watch her. It wasn't enough though; he wanted to do so much more than that. He wanted to be able to laugh with her like her friends were; only he wanted it to just be him to hear her.

Once again she laughed loudly, causing his eyes to focus. She was laughing at something that Mike had said.

Sighing he ran his fingers through his hair. He hated Mike so much, and what he hated the most was that he knew that Mike wanted her. He wanted to hurt Mike for that. For a second he played with the idea of taking care of Mike. It would be so nice to make him suffer and just thinking about it brought a smile to his face.

It quickly disappeared though as Kelly approached and began to speak. "There has been another murder," he heard her say in a hushed tone.

Elise's eyes went wide before she said, "Who was it this time?"

"Rebecca," Kelly said.

"Rebecca?" Elise asked. "What happened?"

The other people at the table leaned in to listen to her. "Apparently after last night when Rebecca left the club someone got her. They found her in an alley quite a distance from the club." Kelly paused and sighed loudly. "I've heard that she was stabbed like the others only a whole lot worse."

"This is sick," Mike said loudly. "Whoever is doing this is really messed up!"

His eyes narrowed when he heard this. How dare Mike say something like that about him? He wasn't messed up; he was doing this for her all for her!

"You're right Mike, whoever is doing this really has problems," Antony said. "Hopefully they will catch this guy and he will get what he deserves."

He clinched his fists, and it was all he could do to not get up and hurt them. They couldn't possibly understand, they didn't care about her enough! If they did, they wouldn't be so quick to judge him! He just wanted to make them disappear.

"I never got along with Rebecca," he heard Elise say. He smiled slightly because she seemed to understand. He was going to get the recognition he deserved. "But I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy. It's sad, it is really sad that someone would do something like this. I just can't possibly understand why someone would do something like this."

It felt like a bucket of ice water had been poured on him. She didn't appreciate what he was doing for her. He shook his head slightly, that wasn't right. She just didn't understand why he was doing this. She didn't call him sick like the others but she still didn't understand. Maybe if she understood why he was doing this she would actually appreciate it. That was it; all she needed to know is why he was doing this for her. But, how could he make her understand? Well he surly couldn't take care of Mike now; she would never understand that because they were friends. But what could he do now?

Sighing he stood up and left the room, there wasn't anything he could do right now. He would just have to think about this and wait. It was going to be hard though, he already felt like he needed to do this, it was becoming addictive.

_A/N: On spring break right now, so I finally got the chance to work on this. It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but it will have to do. Please tell me what you think about this so far. _


End file.
